


Prelude

by MR01



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Gay Sex, I'm sorry and you're welcome, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Shooting Range, Surprise Kissing, Tragic Romance, all the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Mayrbek took a seconds pause staring up at him. Here he was, Barry in all his glory.His heart rate spiked while his hands and shoulders eased at the sight of him.Still the feeling like it beat a hundred miles a millisecond as he stares at his mentor, his almost friend and not so secret crush lingers.He has no time to react as a bullet aims right at him.





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Barry' I just love it. This is just a quick one-shot.

* * *

**Months Ago**

"This isn't a fucking game. Get with the program Mayrbek." 

The Chechens all stop what they are doing to look at them as they see Mayrbek tense up with heat of a warm blush evident in his face possibly due to shame.

He sets his gun down slightly, taking a breath then trying again. He hits his target perfectly the first time and second up until Barry steps a little closer.

Getting into his personal space but not enough to touch him. "Again. This time try to breathe. Relax. Focus. You got this. I believe in you..I guess."

Barry's voice is gentle and low now. He is testing out a softer approach.

He is in his opinion being nice but firm and winging it because he was actually trying to be slightly encouraging. 

He is invested in this, these men and trying to make them better. If he is honest not just because Hank has a looming threat over him.

Not right at the moment at least. Waiting patiently as he is here now. He stares ahead.

At the target then at his now nervous looking portégé.

When he shoots and misses Barry sees it all as if time were moving in slow motion. He sighs, annoyed.

Maybe with a little more practice he will be better in time. Mayrbek definitely has potential to be amazing.

Possibly once he gets over his nerves and shaking fingers because it's obvious that he does not want to kill anyone. 

Barry thinks he might one day be better than himself and he knows that won't be an easy feat. 

Still. This isn't good enough. He has to get better and it's gotta be quick if they want to make actual moves, progress.

"If you are not aiming for the kill someone else will." Barry shoves past him as he grumbles in his rage.

Heading towards Noho possibly ready to tell him off or that his debt was paid.

That thanks to him the Chechens actually stand a slim but now visible shot at being something greater than they have ever been mob-wars wise.

And Noho is overjoyed as he talks and talked, gushed about how much this means to him because he would now be able to assist Cristobal better.

** Weeks ago **

Well into the day almost before nighttime Barry walks out of the desert and towards his car. 

Most of the men are gone by now and it's only Mayrbek that remains.

He offers him a ride home. It's the decent thing to do yet honestly he does not really pay attention to the response if he even got one.

As he texts Sally telling her that he will be there at her house to pick her up tomorrow morning.

His plan is to go to his apartment, take a shower and get ready to read over his lines.

He has a new piece to put together and he isn't ready to present just yet.

Standing outside of his car he puts his phone away and is taken by surprise.

Mayrbek kisses him deeply and there is a sort of passion and desperation to consume him, to have him there.

Present and in place. Living in the moment that he realizes he has not even felt from Sally.

"What the fuck." Barry pulls back. Touching his car door with his body and stares at him.

Trying for anger. Possibly disgusted or fear with him but to Mayrbek all he looks like is confused yet like he wants to laugh.

Still Barry, he touches his lips softly with his fingers.

As his voice goes quieter while looking around suspiciously, concerned for him.

Saying. "Dude what do you think you're doing." 

Mayrbek presses his lips together and swallows. Going to breathe.

He looks confident and unashamed. Honest as he says. "I really like you."

Barry runs a hand over his face. Looking exasperated but like he is trying to help. 

"Well stop. Move on. I have a girlfriend and although I've never tried it. I don't think I'm interested in men." 

As an afterthought Barry places a hand on his shoulder. Thumb moving delicately as he utters the word. "Sorry" and he means it.

Mayrbek looks serious about this. He takes his chances knowing he could die here due to his actions but he risks it anyway as he leans in.

Making his intentions undeniably clear. 

Giving Barry a chance to step back or block his advances.

He doesn't.

Instead allows him to kiss him gently and it's a peck that breaks off into something primal when ready.

Intense and hot, like it works perfectly.

Mayrbek blows him in the desert. His mouth scorching against his cock. 

His tongue, heaven. Barry is careful with his movements.

Mayrbek likes him and Barry is not so opposed to it right now because of what he is getting.

He doesn't know if he likes men or not and at the moment is does not matter.

But as his fingers run carefully over Mayrbek's hair and his pulse speeds up only to feel like it slows down when he comes. 

He thinks he'd really like to kiss him again.

See his pretty face when he returns the favor because he definitely wants this to continue.

Movements not so quick or forceful as he continues to fuck him at a steady pace. 

He feels a little bad now. Like he is cheating on Sally but he reasons that he has done much worse.

Barry takes him back to his hotel room. Tells him to get undressed only to kiss him and help out himself.

He takes a shuddering breath as he tries to calm himself down while on his knees and looking up at Mayrbek.

He receives words of encouragement then an opportunity to tap out. Barry grips his hips holding him in place as he shuts his eyes.

Grabbing Mayrbek's cock at the shaft and running his tongue over the head, testing. Then he wonders if he should have worn a condom but he has already begun and he does not actually move to look for one.

Keeping in mind that Mayrbek trusted him enough or wanted him. Having gone as far, done as much as throwing caution to the wind when it came to putting him down inside his perfectly welcoming mouth and throat.

In the morning he gets him breakfast and drives back to the compound. Arriving a little late to go for Sally but it doesn't matter. She is already at a casting call.

** Days ago **

 Barry takes his time preparing him. Coating his fingers and cock in lube. Other times using his saliva and some food products to spice things up. Saying he saw it in a porn once.

Putting on condoms with his fingers or mouth. That one had been tricky at the beginning then it got fun.

How he would then proceed to fucking him so gently that it almost does not seem like it is just sex in those moments.

Mayrbek thinks he might be putting too much emotional longing into what they are doing.

Still when Barry picks up the pace and has his thrusts becoming more intense than before he meets him halfway. 

Mayrbek thinks he isn't the only one to feel like there is something here. Dared to hope.

When they are done Barry offers to help him with his accuracy. He shows him how to dismantle a gun and put it back together quickly. More efficient and much more effectively than how he had gone about it before.

Having him try it on his own then next to the counter. Telling him that if he gets the order right he can blow him again. Or setting higher stakes saying that he could have him do something on his own terms.

Ranging from kinky to mild as long as he didn't find it unreasonable. On occasions like this Mayrbek makes sure he gets it done to the T.

Then he claims his prize yet always manages to make Barry feel like he is being worshipped, loved and honored. 

And normally he doesn't know how to deal with or unpack all of that so he chooses to push it to the back of his mind.

Today he ordered some food then lay on the bed. Relaxed while closing his eyes thinking that Mayrbek is going to continue doing what he had instructed.

A loud moan escapes him when he feels the Chechen's hands on his hips.

Pulling his boxers down he feels cool air hit his skin before Mayrbek puts his lips to his right butt-cheek then spreads him wide open.

His eyes open when he has Mayrbek's tongue licking down his crack and circling his hole whilst he pins him to the mattress with his body.

Backing up slightly to kiss the middle of his back. Saying. "Hold still for me Barry. I'll make it good for you."

Pushing his thumb into his mouth then into Barry's hole slightly then pulling it out to spit in him.

Rubbing it over his skin and he repeats his actions.

Plunging deeper using his tongue now. Barry is tightening around him as he moans when he feels Mayrbek going faster.

Then.

Kissing him like he means it and Barry is a mess.

Begging for more as he throws his ass back because Mayrbek stays aiming for his prostate.

When he comes back up for air and Barry has caught his own breath enough he says. "I want you to fuck me. Now. Mayrbek.. I need you."

That moment in particular amongst all the other perfect little borrowed time with the god-like assassin, it stuck with him.

Not because Barry was hot 'n bothered in the most sinful and sensuous of ways. 

Barry let himself go. Forget. His troubles and secrets. The evil. Doubts. All of it.

He cried out his name in his haze of pleasure. Was absolutely delicious in his destruction.

** Last Night **

Mayrbek knows he and his men almost died thanks to Noho's leadership or in this case lack thereof.

Tommorow night there will be a meeting consisting of the remaining members of the Chechens, Bolivians, and Burmese. 

Noho Hank is due to be replaced. Without a choice or complaint on his part.

It is what he deserves. He said it himself. He is too nice to do this job.

Mayrbek thinks he is ready. That his nerves are pure fire as he gets undressed.

Dropping his weapons and his guard as he steps into the shower.

His eyes shut as water rains down on him. 

Originally he had tried to focus on his feelings of anger and resentment at Noho's leadership or again lack thereof in their time of need.

Because it just could not be stressed enough.

Then he thinks of his fallen comrades in arms and that he will try to make them proud so that their deaths mean something.

Of the betrayals that have been going on lately. The lying and scheming. He hates all of it. A part of him wishes he could get out.

Get the chance Noho has in his palms right now.

To leave without any repercussions of real dishonor. To be undeniably, irrevocably free of this life.

A small shot at actually being happy but it is there and it's vibrant, the real deal.

It is enough.

Barry's eyes flashing in his mind all of a sudden.

His powerful hands and beautiful mouth.

Fuck.

That smile.

How he had made him laugh until he forgot that they were in the middle of the desert once.

So carefree.

And he was supposed to be training the other men to pick up a gun properly. 

To shoot the damn target and instead he was here lost in his orbit just listening to jokes. 

When he came to his senses he patted him on the shoulder and mumbled a quick 'thanks' before leaving.

His mask back in place.

 As briefly as it was Mayrbek appreciated the moment so dearly.

His cock stiffening at the memory of going down on him and swallowing him greedily, not wanting to ruin the moment.

He leans against the wall as he takes himself in hand and starts to pleasure himself.

Hisses out a few curse words as he thinks of eating Barry's ass in the hotel room. How pretty and deboutched he had looked when he came.

Touches himself when he thinks of how good Barry made him feel. How generous and great a lover he is.

Sticking fingers in his ass one after another he stretches himself to his memories trying to recapture the delicious sensations. 

The glorious feeling of goosebumps covering his body when Barry rolled his balls so skillfully in-between his hand as he instructed him to shoot for the kill at a further distance than ever before.

Hand moving quicker while he fingers himself to the same pace he comes. Pace becoming brutal as he imagines Barry standing behind him. 

Watching. Ready to bend him over even though he's sensitive and fuck him until he cries in desperation.

Mayrbek moaned Barry's name softly not risking anyone finding out even though he sincerely doubts anyone is paying attention to him at the moment.

He continues with his shower then gets out. 

Toweling himself dry, brushes his hair and gets dressed.

Once he is done he lays on his bed and takes a light nap. 

While thinking that he is going to need this little moment of peace even if everything goes smoothly. 

** Today  **

There are members of the Chechens, Bolivians, and Burmese here today and so far everything is going good.

He supposes that people are mingling and talking business. 

Mayrbek knows that Cristobal and Noho made up because someone informed him via walkie talkie.

He knows Fuches is here and he wonders if Barry is going to show up.

Honestly he is growing bored down here just taking inventory with a few other teammates.

He really does not have to wait long hear a commotion all of a sudden or to see Fuches running in here.

Screaming 'Barry' and 'help me hide please.' Or 'he's gone mad' and Mayrbek truthfully is not too sure what that is about but he does know that Fuches is Barry's friend.

Still he hears shots popping off and people screaming. He makes up his mind and tells Fuches to come in and hide.

Then before long he comes face to face with Barry.

He is holding up his gun but he relaxes his hold.

Barry looks pissed off enraged even and Mayrbek thinks that he can help calm him down.

It took a seconds pause staring up at him.

Here he was, Barry in all his glory.

His heart rate spiked while his hands and shoulders eased at the sight of him.

Still the feeling like it beat a hundred miles a millisecond as he stares at his mentor, his almost friend and not so secret crush lingers.

He has no time to react as a bullet aims right at him.

** Minutes ago **

Barry stares at his lifeless body and he feels like a piece of his soul burned up. As if it were paper.

 He has killed some people. Bad people and good ones alike. Normally and for a long too long a time it had not really affected him. 

Not in any ways that matter but there have been instances..especially as of late.

Where things have been getting to him.

Really fucking him up inside and this moment right now is infinitely worse. 

He walks towards the body. Bending over Mayrbek's corpse and he cannot breathe but it is not panic that fills him up.

It is a sort of calm then he feels like he is one with darkness.

That he cannot and will not ever be the same because of this singular act.

Covering Mayrbek's eyes with his hand he feels tears running down his face and throat. 

How he wishes he could turn back time mere seconds.

So that this tragedy could have been avoided but deep down inside he must've known what he had done.

What he was doing and was going to do. He stands up.

Wiping some blood on his pants as he thinks about saying that he is so damn sorry.

That he is thankful to Mayrbek because he had not pulled the trigger instead but that a growing part of him wishes he had.

And that he hopes to see him again in another life because maybe there things would end and begin, be different. So much better.

That they would be happy and he would wholeheartedly pursue it.

Because what they had fleeting and wrong, twisted as it was due to his cheating felt like anything but.

He does not say anything though as he walks out of the room and back into the darkness of an unlit hall.

Heading towards the entrance so that he can go home. Thinking he could possibly bring some lighter fluid and gasoline.

That Fuches will pay in blood because someone died tonight that sure as shit shouldn't have had to.


End file.
